Megaera
Megaera is one of the Furies who pursue Kratos for breaking his bond with Ares, she is one of the main antagonists in God of War: Ascension. Greek Mythology Megaera is one of the three Furies, or Erinyes, in Greek mythology. Megaera was the cause of jealousy and punished people who committed crimes, especially marital infidelity. Like her sisters, she was born from the blood of Ouranos when Cronos castrated him. The God of War Series Megaera, and the rest of the Furies, pursue Kratos for breaking his bond with Ares. She is set to be the first Fury to appear and is the only one to have appeared in full thus far. In the beginning of the game, a one-armed Megaera wakes a bound and wounded Kratos from his sleep. She slashes at him with her claws whilst a huge metal collar holds him in place; eventually one of her slashes break the bond around his neck and allows Kratos to stand up. The Fury jabs at him with her spider-like appendages and the Spartan has to dodge them via promtless mini-game, upon completing the first dodge, one arm is set free thus allowing him to attack. The two fight for a short amount of time and then Kratos' second arm is freed, he promptly slashes at Megaera's abdomen and then charges into her, knocking them both of the ledge that the former was once bound on. An injured Megaera flees from Kratos, taunting him as she runs on her huge legs. She summons parasites from her chest and they latch on to caged humans in order to transform them into insect-like monsters that are similar to the satyr grunts. The chase continues until they both come to a huge arm of the Hecatonchre, Megaera releases another swarm of parasites that burrow into the giant's skin; the arm spits in half to reveal a beastly monster inside. The Fury leaves the scene when the fray begins. Powers Megaera has large spider-like legs protruding from her back, she can use these to skewer enemies and can also use them to walk quickly. She has a diseased looking rash on her chest that parasites crawl out from. The said parasites can crawl under the skin of the living and dead alike, forcing them to fight for the Furies. Trivia *Megaera was the first Fury to be revealed. *Megaera was known as 'the Jealous One', as show this as she seems to be angered by the fact that Alecto interupted her torture of Kratos. *When Kratos fought Ares at the end of God of War, Ares had big spider legs grow from his back, which looked very similar to those attached to Megaera's back as seen in the Furies trailer and single player teaser. The difference between them is that Ares' ones were fiery, while those of Megaera are much larger. This may imply that Ares had some kind of connection with the Furies but more likely the design is based on Ares' appearance. *It should be noted that Megaera wears a gold helmet with a red plume in the Furies trailer but, in the single player teaser, the helmet has a blue plume. As in the singleplayer it remains a blue plume and is more likely a design change. *One of Megaera's comments to Kratos was that Ares wished to have Kratos returned to him, which she felt made him a fool. *It should be noted that Megaera is missing an arm at the beginning of the game when she tortures Kratos; she says "considering what you took" while slashing Kratos hinting that he is the one who cut off her arm. Gallery God-of-War-Ascension-the-Furies-2.jpg|Megaera skewering a soldier. God-of-War-Ascension-Furies-2.png|Megaera punishing a Greek soldier. God-of-War-Ascension-Furies_concept_art.jpg Early Megaera 2.jpg|An early concept of Megaera. Early Megaera 3.jpg|One of the first designs for the Fury. Early Megaera 4.jpg Early Megaera 5.jpg Early Megaera 6.jpg Early Megaera.jpg Megaera full body.jpg God of War Furies concept art 2.png Megeara with horns.jpg Kratos vs Megeara.JPG Meagara's face.JPG Category:God of War:Ascension Category:God of War Series Category:Monsters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Characters